You're my everything
by siriuslyquirky
Summary: What happens to Quil and Claire during their older years? Will something be in their way? See what happens....... messed up summary, good story inside. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER. first fanfic.


"Yes, yes, I heard you, okay whatever." I answered back to Nicole. She was my best friend for about 5 years now. We met during class, that was when she was new to La Push. She was so shy and I didn't want to give her a hard time, so I helped her around and we became friends ever since. She improved over the years, before she was of average weight with dark brown hair and blonde highlights with glasses and braces. Now she was a slim brunette with green eyes and beautifully pale skin. She was able to wear contacts and removed her braces. I was so jealous of her; I knew she would be put out and give me the silent treatment until i would feel guilty and change my mind. I'd skip the drama and just go. Maybe I would have fun after all.

"Yay! You'll have lots of fun, I promise. Hey, why don't we go shopping with Ann and Joy in Port Angeles?"

Ann and Joy were my other friends; I just got to know them last year. They were very close to me though. We had different schedules, so we'll tell them later.

"Sure, no problem, let's go next Friday right after school."

"I can't wait, they'll be so psyched! We'll have so much fun! And maybe you can even take Jason!"

Ahh, yes Jason, the absolutely gorgeous boy that I've been crushing for almost a year now. Of course with plain old me, I would never have a chance.

"Please, he has a girlfriend."

"No problem" She gave me an evil smile. "I'll handle it." And with that, she walked away.

"Wait! I changed my mind! I don't want to go to the dance!" I shouted back, but she was gone. You know the only reason she wants to go is because she's going with her "insanely hot" boyfriend, Steven. I had a crush on him for a while but then quickly changed my mind; I would never do that to Nicole.

Dang. Now I had to walk into Algebra. No one I knew was in this class and I absolutely despised math. Well technically Algebra, but you get the point. I don't even understand what the point of learning letters and numbers together is. I clearly don't see where in my future do I need that, because I don't know what I'll be when I grow up, but I'll check off anything that has to do with lots of intimidating math.

With all that nonsense dance talk, I was late to class. Unsurprisingly, my teacher was rambling about how to be on time to class next time and handed me a tardy slip. Wow, that was rare, I thought sarcastingly. Probably PMS-ing about some other shit again. I quietly sat down in the last open seat available and as I turned to set my bag on the floor my mouth went agape.

"May I help you?" He smirked.

Oh shit. He caught me staring. Oh God Oh God Oh God.

Despite all my embarrassment, it was like seeing heaven, for like, 4 seconds, and to make matters worse, his dark velvety voice just made me want to melt into the ground.

I immediately closed my mouth shut.

"Uhm, I'm sorry" I quickly mumbled and turned the opposite direction. I flushed deep red.

I prayed to God that he couldn't see the blush in my cheeks. He hadn't said anything in a while so I thought it would be okay to turn facing the board and listen to Mr. Baldwin's lecture. I laughed at myself, even after so many times I've heard of that name; I could not get over it.

Damn it. Everyone heard me. Could it possibly be that loud?

"Do we have a problem here Miss Young?" Mr. Baldwin asked in an irritated tone.

"No Sir" I threw him a mockery salute and snorted.

He just walked away muttering incoherently about how he hated teaching. Suddenly, a piece of crumpled paper was shoved quickly onto my table. I looked at the paper and began opening it.

_Hey, are you okay?_

I turned to look around me to see who gave me the note. Until Mr. Gorgeous snorted quiet enough so only I could hear and I realized that it was him who sent me the note. God, did he have gorgeous hand writing. Compared to the rest of the boys I've known, I thought it was impossible. I flushed and shoved him back another note.

_Yeah I am. God was that embarrassing_

I frowned to myself at my ugly scrawl. To my surprise, he actually replied back.

_Hahahaha, not so much. I get into lots of trouble myself ;) By the way, I'm Brandon Mason_

Winking face?!? Was he _trying_ to flirt with me?! Impossible.

_I'm Claire Young, are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before..._

_Yeah, I got transferred from New York_

New York. Is he like insane? If he was such in a great place, I wonder what made him come into a place as insignificant as this.

_New York? If you live in such a great place, why'd you move here?_

_Because I decided to visit my brother. He lives here with my mom. _

_Oh, I'm sorry_

_It's no problem we visit once in a while so it's good_

_So how long are you staying?_

_For About 2 months, why? Want me to stay? ;D_

Oh God, he knew I liked him. Damn.

_I think you should, you're pretty hot _

What the hell did I just write? Please tell me I didn't write that.

_You're pretty cute yourself ;)_

Then the class bell rang. He said I was cute. He likes me. Me, out of all people. I picked up my stuff as fast as I could, pushed my chair, and tried to escape. But of course, I tripped with the tip of the chair leg making me fall and then I was flat against the tile floor. I looked to see if anyone was there, Oh thank you heavenly Father. The classroom was clear. I picked up the rest of my books. As I stood up, I saw a hand right in front of me. I looked at it incredulously and realized that I was supposed to take it.

I looked up at Brandon. God was he so gorgeous. He snorted and helped me up. Shit! I was _never_ doing anything right today! He probably thought I looked like some retarded idiot.

"Thanks" I muttered quickly and walked away.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." he catched up to me and we walked at the same pace.

"Yeah it's okay, I was the one who was rude for walking away."

"So will I see you in school tomorrow?"

My mouth went agape -again- and then I closed it again.

"Uhm yeah sure."

"Alright" he smirked at my previous expression "I'll save you a seat tomorrow." And then he walked away.

I smiled at how far our conversation took place. But wait, this too good to be true. I pinched myself to wake up but I never did. Wow. This is real. I suddenly realized that Quil was waiting for me. I hurriedly walked past people so Quil wouldn't get too mad for being late to see him.

Oh Shit. Quil! I totally forgot all about him! And now he's going to see me all happy and then asked me what I'm so perked up about and then I'm going to tell him that I met this guy and then he's going to get mad and keep fussing about how guys are and shit. God, I'm _fifteen_ for goodness sake!

Quil confuses me a lot. He looks at me like I'm the last Big Mac in the world during a freakin' famine. Then he caught me looking at him the same time, he turned around and I think he just …flushed? It's really hard to tell under his chocolate brown skin. He saw me in my mood and like I told you, he asked me the exact questions.

"So why is my clairebear so happy today?" Quil asked in his deep ragged voice. I always thought of it as sexy. Though I could never think of Quil that way, he's like twenty or thirty-ish. I decided to skip the boy talk.

"I aced my biology exam, no biggie." I lied.

He saw right through it. Geez, sometimes I wished I wasn't so easy to read, but even if I had been good at lying, he would still see me through because he had been around me so long.

"If I knew my Claire, she wouldn't give a damn about grades. So what's the real reason why you're happy?"

I sighed in defeat. He always wins. Why can't I win? I sounded like an immature brat.

"I met this boy"

Then I saw it. His expression turned to anger. His jaw was set and his eyes were hard. His fist was tightly clenched and he looked like he was about to explode. He suddenly realized his attitude and calmed down, but his face was still hard.

"You're too young to date" he almost whispered.

What. The. Hell.

"I just said that I met him. I never said I was dating him. Geez Quil, Calm down, take a chill pill, and eat a cookie."

He finally calmed down. He gave me his breath taking crooked smile. Claire. Stop thinking like that. He'll never feel the same way, and you shouldn't be feeling that way either.

"I'll drop you off at your house and then you can treat me a cookie."

"Sure no problem" I grinned back. He was such a cookie monster.

I hopped into the car to see that my little 6 year old brother, Chris, and my older 17 year old sister, Brooke was in the car already.

"What took you so long?!" whined Chris. Geez, he is such a prick!

Chris was the most annoying person in the world. Sometimes I wish I could just kill him, but then again, i guess that's just what little brothers do. I just wish they weren't so _annoying_. Then there's Brooke. Oh Jesus, Brooke. She was gorgeous, of course, everyone was more beautiful than me. She was so popular and had many boyfriends compared to me. I wasn't allowed to have any boyfriends anyway, not if you want Quil to stalk you through the whole date. What's it to him anyway? I guess he just wants to protect me. But then again, He never does this to Brooke or Chris. I have to stop thinking about this, everytime I ask him any personal questions, he would just say that I would find out soon. So, back to the subject of Brooke, She was always a loving sister, but then there are times when she can be a freakin' bitch. Like a shark you never knew that was there and just bites you right in the ass.

At lease the drive home was calm. No one said anything. I looked at Quil and smiled. He looked back and smiled too. We were almost home now, but then after a second, I saw it. His face hardened and his expression became tense. He turned away from me to face the window, and was staring out the window as if in a trance with his nostrils flaring.


End file.
